Amores peligrosos
by Kaiint
Summary: Ser una asesina implica no tener sentimientos, que su vida este llena de sangre, dolor, sufrimiento…Ellas no pueden sentir ninguna emoción, ellas no pueden sentir amor, ¿no? Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en la vida y aunque ellas hayan pasado por lo peor, incluso en su infierno pueden encontrar esa luz que ilumine su camino. Porque la vida de Bella y Rose no era fácil.
1. Prólogo

**No me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esta historia. Se me ocurrió viendo una película que me encanta, aunque no es igual claro esta.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Amores peligrosos**

**·**

**·**

**Prólogo**

**·**

**·**

Me habían secuestrado, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, a mis diez años de edad supe que era adoptada, que mi verdadero padre había mandado a matar a mis padres adoptivo porque ellos no merecían tenerme, ya que yo le pertenecía, solo por ser sangre de su sangre.

Ese hombre que decía ser mi padre, me arrebato de mi hogar, llevándome consigo a un lugar frío, a un lugar que odie al igual que a él.

Me entreno para ser una asesina, para ser un arma para él, para cumplir todo lo que él me dijera sin rechistar, yo en ese tiempo no era consciente de nada, estaba en un pozo del que no podía salir y tampoco quería, me había arrebatado mi vida…

A los trece años sabía cualquier tipo de arte marcial, conocía todas las armas, incluso como matar a alguien. A los dieciséis aprendí como seducir a un hombre, un arma muy letal si sabías utilizarla bien.

Y a los diecisiete fue mi virginidad, la poca inocencia que me quedaba se fue ese día, no le importo que fuera violada, para él eso era normal si quería ser la mejor asesina.

Ese ser me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber para convertirme en un monstruo, en lo que ahora era y sería durante mucho tiempo.

Durante esos largos años de mi vida aprendía muchas cosas, aprendí a odiarle con todo mi ser, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, aprendí que no podía escapar de él y aprendí que no podía amar sin que esa persona no muriera. Aprendí a no tener sentimientos.

Mi vida ya no me pertenecía, le pertenecía a él, porque él era mi verdugo, mi vida estaba en sus manos, en manos de mi padre, Aro Vulturi.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero como pone es el prólogo para ver que tal os parece y si la debo continuar.**

**Espero vuestra opinión.**

**Buenas noches.**


	2. Contrato

**Gracias a los que habéis leído ^^**

**Sin más os dejo la continuación.**

* * *

**Contrato**

**·**

**·**

Hoy era el día, el día de mi cumpleaños, el día que empezaba mi contrato.

Habían pasado 8 años desde que llegue a este lugar llamado hogar, pero que para mí era el infierno, hoy, a mis 18 años empezaba la que iba a ser mi vida como la asesina más buscada del mundo, aunque sinceramente eso no me importaba.

Me levante y prepare para ir a la Universidad, hoy empezaba mi primer año y no quería llegar tarde, _una asesina yendo a la universidad..._sí, puede que sonara extraño, pero pasarme toda mi vida dando clases en casa, era extremadamente aburrido y cuando me propusieron ir a la Universidad, no lo dude ni un instante.

Pero no era cualquier Universidad, si no ni más ni menos que _Harvard,_ sí, ese señor no sabía lo que era _querer pasar desapercibida _y claro está, a mi querida compañera y hermana eso no le importo, ella era mucho de llamar la atención, con su cuerpo escultural y esa melena rubia tan característica de ella, obviamente atraía la atención de todo el mundo.

Y hablando del rey de roma…apareció en mi habitación como si supiera que la había nombrado, junto a ella traía una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

·

·

-_Belly Bels_-me dijo ese apodo fastidioso-te tengo una pequeña sorpresa-mientras decía esto con una cantarina voz, se sentó en mi cama y me hizo un ademan para hacer lo mismo-

-Sé lo que es, he visto la caja-dije rodando los ojos-

-Pero no su contenido y ahora cierro los ojos

Hice lo que me dijo ya que no se podía discutir con ella, sentía como abría la caja y sacaba algo de ella q sonaba, _un collar_, fue lo que pensé, pero el pensamiento fue desechado cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello intentado quitarme lo que me pertenecía.

-No-dije abriendo mis ojos y deteniendo sus manos-

-Bella, ese colgante no pega con el anillo que cuelga de ahí, me he tomado la molestia de comprar uno para ti-dijo enseñándomelo-ahora permíteme cambiarlo, te prometo que en estos segundos no lo perderé-me sonrió para tranquilizarme-

-De acuerdo-relaje mi cuerpo y le di mi collar, no sin antes retirar el anillo-

-Nunca me has dicho porque ese anillo es tan importante para ti-dijo mientras me lo colocaba de nuevo-

-Por la simple y sencilla razón que es de _él-_dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta-

-Tendrías que olvidar el pasado-dijo cogiéndome la mano-

-Ese pasado no es posible-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-

·

·

Nos dirigimos juntas al comedor, donde lo más seguro era que él nos esperara. Durante el trayecto hablamos de cómo le había ido el día anterior, omitiendo los detalles de cómo había matado a un hombre ya que esa eran las ordenas a seguir, tal vez en algunos meses hablaríamos de eso como si se tratara del tiempo, ya que eso era lo que yo iba hacer a partir de ahora.

·

·

Rose y yo nos llevábamos 1 año de diferencia, eso significaba que su contrato ya había empezado, también hubiera significado que ya había empezado la Universidad, pero decidió esperar a que yo acabara el último año para empezar juntas y se lo agradecía enormemente.

A diferencia de mí, ella esto se lo tomaba con calma, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esta vida, cosa que yo nunca lo haría. Ella siempre iba sonriendo, enseñando su sonrisa perfecta y enamorando a todo el mundo, pero detrás de eso, se encontraba una chica que a la hora de matar, era fría y calculadora, no dejaba rastro para que la descubrieran, era la asesina perfecta, o al menos eso era lo que ponían en los periódicos y eso era lo que deseaba Aro Vulturi de mí.

·

·

-Isabella, Rosalie-dijo a modo de saludo ese hombre-

-Buenos días-saludo Rose-

-Buenos días

-Isabella, feliz cumpleaños hija-sentí escalofríos al oír eso-ya eres mayor de edad, cuanto…-le corte antes de que siguiera soltando más tonterías por la boca-

-Déjese de formalidades y alagas, si quiere que firme ese documento démelo y punto, no tengo tiempo para perder-dije sin irme por las ramas-

-¡Bella!-me regaño Rose-

-Tranquila Rosalie, ella tiene razón-dijo acercándose y dándome el documento-si quieres que acabe rápido, fírmalo-me sonrió con esa sonrisa siniestra-

Cogí el bolígrafo que me ofreció y firme sin leerlo, no tenía tiempo que perder en algo que ya sabía lo que era, en un documento donde ponía que tenía que acatar sus órdenes, donde ponía que mi contrato acaba de empezar y se rompería 10 años después. En un simple papel que ponía, _ahora le perteneces a él._

-¡Felicidades!-hizo ademan de abrazarme, pero lo único que hice fue alejarme de él-que os vaya bien en vuestras carreras universitarias-dijo a modo de despedida-

-Adiós padre-dijo Rose dándole un abrazo-

-Tu regalo está en la entrada Isabella, disfrútalo.-dijo mientras me marchaba-

No era una sorpresa saber lo que estaba en la entrada, al igual que cuando Rose cumplió los 18, le regalo un _**BMW M3**_ de color rojo, a mí me había dado el mismo regalo, no el mismo coche, pero a fin de cuentas, uno, un _**Lamborghini Gallardo**_ negro, no puedo decir que el regalo me desagradara ya que necesitaba un medio de transporte a partir de ahora y ese era un regalo que necesitaría.

-Deberías darle las gracias-me dijo Rose admirando el coche-

-Ni en mi lecho de muerte-mencione antes de subirme al coche-te espero en la Universidad-dije antes de poner el coche en marcha-

·

·

Ese hombre era como un padre para Rose, aunque yo le odiara, para ella era imposible hacerlo, tal vez si las tornas hubieran sido al revés yo también le apreciaría, pero no era así.

Rose vino a vivir a la mansión cuando uno de los guardaespaldas de Aro la encontró sola en la calle, por una vez, vi como se le apiado el corazón a ese hombre y la dejo vivir con nosotros, pero no de forma gratis.

Sus padres la abandonaron cuando ella era pequeña y había vivido sola en la calle, supongo que cuando la trajeron para ella fue como encontrar el paraíso, aunque para mí era el infierno.

Desde eso momento Rose acataba todas las ordenes que él le decía y lo trataba como si fuera su padre, cosa que yo nunca pude ni podre hacer. Las dos somos como hermanas ya que ella siempre estuvo para mí en todo momento, ayudándome y apoyándome, aunque a veces teníamos nuestros más y nuestros menos, sabía que podía contar con ella.

·

·

Llegue en 15 minutos a la Universidad, ya que Aro había comprado una nueva casa que estuviera cerca, para no tener que demorarnos tanto en llegar, aparque cerca y me baje de mi coche, Rose no tardo tanto en llegar y nos dirigimos juntas a la ceremonia de apertura.

No habíamos elegido la misma carrera, a diferencia de mí, a Rose le encantaban los niños y había decidido estudiar Magisterio, yo por mi lado había elegido Medicina, ¿irónico no?, una persona que iba a quitar la vida a los demás había elegido medicina, donde tendría que salvarles y no arrebatárselas, pero no la había cogido por mí, sino por él…

·

·

_-Bienvenidos a Harvard, para todos los nuevos estudiantes os dedicamos una calurosa bienvenida…_-se escuchaba en todo el recinto-

-Eso será emocionante-decía Rose alegremente-

-¡Hola!-se escucho una voz detrás de nosotras, haciéndonos girar a ambas-

-¿Hola?-dijo Rose dubitativamente-

-Soy Alice Brandon, quería decirte que ese bolso de _Gucci_ me ha enamorado-dijo mirando el bolso de mi amiga-¿podrías decirme dónde lo compraste?, lo he buscado como loca-dije a mi parecer exagerando-

-Lo compre en Paris, cuando estuve de viaje-dijo sonriendo, lo que en realidad quiso decir era cuando estaba de viaje matando a un empresario, pero supongo que a su manera quedaba mejor-

-Oh no, justo cuando empezaba la Universidad…-dijo ¿deprimida?, esto era raro…-

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras podemos viajar e ir de compras-ese brillo en los ojos de mi amiga me decían que era el momento de alejarme-

- Podemos ir en mi jet privado y recorrernos todas las tiendas de Paris-ese mismo brillo en la mirada de esta chica-

-Eso sería…fantástico-dijeron las dos al unisonó-

-Horripilante-fue mi pensamiento, o eso fue lo que pensé-

-¡Claro que no!-me gritaron las dos-

-Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado-habló Rose-yo soy Rosalie Vulturi y ella es mi hermana Bella Vul…

-Bella Swan-interrumpí recibiendo una mirada asesina-

-Sois las hijas del multimillonario Aro Vulturi-dijo casi gritando-

-Exacto-dijo Rose-

No siguieron hablando de compras ya que la voz proveniente de la que supuse era la directora capto nuestra atención, pero antes de seguir escuchándola recibí un mensaje, _mi orden…_

Me despedí de Rose que enseguida capto lo que significaba mi marcha y de la chica que acababa de conocer, según el mensaje que encontraría con cierta persona en el tejado de la Universidad, _no podrían haber elegido un sitio más alto─ _pensé sarcásticamente─.

No tarde demasiado en llegar y abrir la puerta con facilidad, en ese momento el tejado estaba vacío, a excepción de una persona.

·

·

-Señorita Isabella-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Bella, es Bella, Dimitri-dije acercándome a él-

-Es la costumbre señorita-y hay estábamos de nuevo-

-Nada de señorita y nada de Isabella, dime, cual es mi orden-dije cambiando abruptamente de tema-

-Aquí lo tiene-dije entregándome unos papeles-

-James-leí el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que matar-¿qué ha hecho?-pregunte más para mí misma que para él-

-Investiga a su padre y se está acercando demasiado, quiere que lo elimine-respondió a mi pregunta-

De acuerdo, actuare esta noche-dije antes de marcharme-

·

·

Aquí empezaba todo, aquí empezaba mi contrato.

* * *

**asdfasdf . espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros comentarios xD**

**Nos leemos~~**


	3. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

**·**

**·**

Me encontraba en la terraza contigua de donde estaba mi objetivo, desde mi posición podría ver que hacía, ahora mismo se estaba duchando, no era una agradable vista, pero tenía que vigilarlo, a él y a sus mastodontes, se notaba que sentía el peligro ya que estaba rodeado de muchos guardaespaldas, aunque eso no era problema para mí.

Pase a su terraza con mucho sigilo, para tener tanta vigilancia tenía esa puerta abierta, que descuidado, pero cuál fue mi fallo que eso era una trampa, no sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta, la alarma había saltado y no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la caballería.

-Que descuidada-dijo ese hombre saliendo con un albornoz-

-Tengo tiempo suficiente para acabar contigo-con un ágil movimiento esquive las balas, hasta posicionarme detrás de él con un simple salto-

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-le pregunte deteniendo mis manos con el cuchillo en su cuello-

-Muere-justo cuando dijo eso, tiraron la puerta al suelo y un grupo de hombres comenzaron a disparar, no antes de que matara al tal James-

-¡Asesina!-me gritaron mientras me disparaban, lance unas cuantas dagas matando a mas de uno y me posicione en el balcón-

-Gracias-dije antes de saltar desde la terraza-

·

·

Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina como la había sentido ahora, esquivar disparos con tanta agilidad, saltar desde esa altura y no hacerme nada, sin ningún rasguño, creo que ya me estaba volviendo loca y eso que solo era mi primera víctima y las que me faltaban, quien sabe como acabaría después de acabar mi contrato, tal vez me tendrían que encerrar en un manicomio.

En el siguiente callejón iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina, pero había alguien que venía en dirección contraria a la mía, posicione mis manos en sus hombres y salte por encima de él, sinceramente no sé cómo le llegue, era más alto que yo, pero supongo que con la adrenalina que llevaba encima podría lanzarme desde cualquier sitio que seguiría igual.

·

·

-Co-como…-parecía desconcertado-¿quién eres?-buena pregunta…-

-La muerte-dije depositándole un beso en la boca, creo que me estaba volviendo loca, sí definitivamente era eso-

No sé que me ocurrió para decirle eso, bueno, básicamente es lo que soy, vaya donde vaya abra muerte a mi alrededor y eso no lo podía cambiar, pero el beso…el beso era distinto, de donde me había sacado eso, ¿de una película de terror? ¿De acción? Aunque sinceramente no me había desagradado eso, vale, tengo que parar mi mente, yo no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada y gracias al cielo las sirenas de policía que lo más probable es que se dirigieran a la escena de mi crimen me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Adiós-dije antes de volver a echar a correr-

·

-Rose ha sido...-dije acostándome en la cama-

-¿Fascinante? ¿Increíble? ¿Terrorífico?-comenzó a decir al azar-

-Un poco de todo-concluí, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte-

Había llegado a casa luego de haberme cambiado en un servicio, obviamente me había equipado con una peluca de color negro corta, me había maquillado un poco ya que normalmente no suelo hacerlo así no se sabría que era yo y mi vestimenta no era la que usualmente usaría, claro está llevando guantes para no dejar huella alguna que me delatara, así tampoco me reconocería ese chico.

-Deja de empanarte-dijo tirando una almohada en la cara-

-Pensaba-le dije lanzándole otra-

-¿En qué?-dijo curiosa-

-Fiesta-dije ocultándole la verdad-

-Mañana por la noche será la mejor-dijo emocionada-

-No pedí fiesta, no pedí nada, por gusto dije que tu eligieras el regalo...-dije recordando lo que había pasado horas antes-

[**Flash back**]

-Hija, pide lo que quieras, te lo daré-habló ese hombre-

-Con el coche tengo suficiente, no necesito nada mas de usted-dije comiendo mi comida-

-Venga Bella, pide algo-insistió Rose-

-Que Rose lo elija, ese es mi regalo, que ella pida lo que quiera-dije en un intento de retirarme a mi habitación ya que ya había terminado-

-Muy mal hermanita-dijo sonriendo, oh oh-padre, quiere que se realice una fiesta por sus 18 años y que toda la universidad este invitada, así podríamos hacer amistades-dijo inocentemente-

-Retiro lo dicho, lo elijo yo-dije mirándola asesinamente-

-Es una gran idea hija, ese será un gran regalo Isabella, mandara hoy mismo las invitaciones para que la fiesta se realice mañana-dijo levantándose y marchándose-

-Te odio-le dije escupiendo las palabras-

-Me quieres-dijo volviendo a mirar su plato-

-Desgraciadamente sí-dije suspirando-

[**Fin flash back**]

·

·

-Eso fue una grandiosa idea-dijo en la puerta-

-Descansa, mañana por la mañana tendrás que decirle como fue la orden y prepararte para la gran noche-cerró la puerta haciendo que la almohada que le había lanzado diera con la puerta-

-Sera un pesado día-dije antes de acostarme en mi cama-

·

·

A primera hora de la mañana me dirigí a su despacho para informar sobre mi asesinato, aunque tampoco fue necesario, había salido en la tele. _"Una nueva asesina asecha las calles de nuestra ciudad, hoy a muerto nada más ni nada menos que el detective James Storm, las pistas que nos ha dejado la asesina han sido solo unas dagas, que fue con que realizo su asesinato, ¿la asesina de las dagas volverá a atacar?, esperemos que no."_ Asesina de las dagas...Rose era la asesina de las rosas negras y yo la de las dagas, aunque en el caso de Rosalie era divertido, siempre dejaba una rosa negra en cada asesinato, rosa, Rose, lo único que cambiaba era una letra y no lo sabían, que clase de policías eran esos...

-Excelente-dijo Aro apagando la televisión-dentro de unos días recibirás la próxima orden de otro cliente, el dinero se ha depositado en tu cuenta, gástalo a tu gusto-dijo sonriendo-

-Me retiro, con su permiso...

-Una última cosa, Rose y tu iréis de compras, tenéis que estar hermosas para esta noche-dijo cuando le daba la espalda-y no te olvides de llamarme padre

-Por supuesto, padre-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-

·

·

Odiaba a ese hombre, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias.

_Compras_...Rose no me perdonara si no iba elegante, aunque tenía que ir así por narices, odio ir de compras.

-Bella-dijo canturreando-

-Lo sé, lo sé, tú coche o el mío-le pregunte acercándome a las llaves-

-El de Alice-dijo dando saltos-

-¿No es la chica de la Universidad?-le pregunte alzando unas cejas-

-Exacto mi querida Bella y como no recordaras, a tu fiesta ira toda la Universidad, o casi todos así que ella también y esta entusiasmadísima-dijo jalándome a fuera-

Rosalie la diviso al instante, una chica menuda cerca de un **Porsche amarillo** que supuse era suyo.

Nada más llegar al centro comercial, vi ese brillo en sus ojos, dios, si que daban miedo, me llevaron a cada uno de las tiendas que habían, desde la de zapatos, hasta la de ropa interior, ¿pero es qué nunca se cansaban?, yo ya me quería morir, llevaban 3 horas, 3 malditas horas y habían comprado de todo menos los vestidos, claro, según ellas eso se dejaba para lo último, era la guinda del pastel, par de locas.

·

·

-¡Este vestido es perfecto!-grito Alice, para recién conocerla, parecía que la conociera desde hacía más tiempo-

-Tienes razón, es perfecto para Bella-dijo mirándolo-

-¿Eh?-dije como si no hubiera entendido a que se refería-

-A veces pareces tonta...-dijo Rose negando con la cabeza-

-No tiene sentido de la moda-siguió Alice-

-Que haremos contigo- y suspiraron al mismo tiempo-

-Que estoy aquí, no habléis como si no os escuchara-dije mosqueada-

-Pruébatelo-dijeron las dos ignorándome-

Tenía que admitir que si apreciaba más de cerca el vestido era precioso, de color rojo pasión, con escote en la espalda hasta la cintura, era un vestido largo, era realmente elegante.

-Si fuera lesbiana me lanzaría encima de ti-dijo Alice nada más verme, no sabía cómo tomarme eso-

-Estas hermosa-dijo Rose-

-Pues me lo quedó, pero vayámonos ya por favor-casi les suplique, mejor dicho, les suplique-

Las dos rieron, pero menos mal que ellas ya sabían que vestido comprar y nos marchamos, eran las 15.00h de la tarde y mi barriga llamo la atención a las chicas, sí, tenía hambre, normal, no había comido nada. Decidimos que con unas hamburguesas estaríamos satisfechas, no nos demoramos más y cuando Alice nos dejo en casa ella marcho a la suya a prepararse.

En la nuestra nos esperaban unas estilistas que nos pondrían, "_hermosas_", palabras de ellas, no les preste mucha atención, me mandaron a ducharme, cosa que iba a hacer sin que ellas me dijeran nada y al acabar me hicieron todo tipo de peinado, sinceramente ninguno me convencía, pero al final eligieron uno que para mí y para ellas era perfecto para el vestido.

Entre todo esto, ya eran las 18.00h de la tarde y los invitados llegarían a las 20.00h en punto. Baje peinada y maquillada a por un vaso de agua y he de admitir que sabían cómo organizar una fiesta en menos de 24 horas, el banquete estaba en una esquina y la mesa donde supuse que se tendrían que depositar los regalos en medio, gente que no conocía regalándome cosas, increíble. Volví a mi habitación donde me encontré el vestido y unos tacones de color blanco a juego, supongo que iba siendo hora de prepararme.

·

·

-Bella-llamo Rose a mi puerta-Estas muy guapa-dijo sonriéndome-

-Y tú también, eres una diosa-dije recordando lo que había escuchado que le decían-

-Lo sé-pero que hermana más creída tenía-

-Creída-dije levantándome-

-¿Preparada?-dijo ofreciéndome su mano-

-Preparada-dije aceptándola-

·

·

Las dos nos posicionamos en las escaleras, ella bajo antes que yo, creo que quería dejarme en ridículo, yo no podía competir con ella, era hermosa, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado baje, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Os presento a una de mis hermosas hijas-dijo Aro dándome la mano que no pude negarme a aceptar-

-Un gusto-dije saludando a unas personas que estaban con él y no conocía-

-Gracias a ella se celebra esta fiesta, un fuerte aplauso-dijo y no se hicieron esperar-disfruta hija-dijo sonriendo-

-Por supuesto, padre-dije soltando su mano y dirigiéndome a saludar a algunos de los invitados, esta sería una larga noche-

Al parecer no todos habían podido venir, cosa que agradecía, no quería a jóvenes revoloteando por aquí, parecía que solo había invitado a los de alta clase y como no a sus seguidores.

-Rose, quiero dormir-le dije después de un rato-

-Aguafiestas, aguanta como una mujer-dijo dándome una copa-

-Si mi sargento-dije bromeando-oh no...-dije cuando mire al frente-es él-me horrorice en ese momento-

-¿Quién es él?-me pregunto Rose-

-El chico al que bese ayer por la noche-dije tapándome enseguida la boca-

-¡¿Qué?!-creo que más de uno escucho su grito, incluyéndole a él-

-Grita más alto que no te han escuchado al final del pasillo-la regañe-

·

·

Yo y mi suerte, quién me iba a decir que ese chico estudiaba en la misma Universidad que yo y aún más que vendría a mi fiesta, ¡no nos conocíamos!, bueno teóricamente sí, pero no a esta yo, si no, _a la muerte..._Yo y mi adrenalina...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, **

**gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ^^**


	4. Hipnosis

**Hola~~ gracias a todos por leer y comentar *o* **

**En este capítulo hay una parte en la que se habla en japonés pero para no complicarlo, puse en _negrita y cursiva_ esa parte en vez de en japonés.**

**Sin más os dejo leer ^^**

* * *

**Hipnosis**

**·**

**·**

Y aquí me encontraba, siendo observada por muchos pares de ojos, pero no solo puestos en mí, sino en ese apuesto chico que tenía delante de mí, en _Ren Livingstone ─ _aunque ellos no supieran su nombre─, un chico mitad japonés, mitad inglés.

-››_**Gusto en **__**verte Bella. Lamento no haber podido asistir a tu cumpleaños**__-_dijo con una encantadora sonrisa-_**espero no haberme perdido mucho**__‹‹_

_-››__**No te perdiste mucho Ren-**_le devolví la sonrisa y pude apreciar el rostro de los demás al oírnos hablar en japonés-_**supongo que tu visita no tiene nada que ver con no asistir a mi cumpleaños, o me equivoco**_‹‹

·

·

Desde el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños había pasado 1 semana y menos mal que el chico no me reconoció aunque eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino su manera de saludarme ya que fue muy extraña, nada más verme me felicito y acto seguido me dijo que no me había traído ningún regalo, cosa que para mí no era realmente importante.

**[Flash back]**

-Felicidades señorita Isabella-me felicito dándome un beso en la mano-lamento decirle que no le he podido traer un regalo ya que su invitación llego en último momento y al no conocerla no sabía que era de su agrado

-No se preocupe...

-Edward, mi nombre es Edward-dijo sonriéndome-

-No se preocupe Edward, realmente no esperaba que nadie me trajera regalo, no es algo que me importe-hable sinceramente- ha hecho lo correcto.

-Cuando la conozca mejor le daré su regalo, algo que aprecie.

Este chico era una caja de sorpresas, pero su sinceridad me agradaba, aunque lo más probable es que no le viera más o que se olvidara del regalo, aunque quien sabe, todo puede pasar...

**[End flash back]**

Y como dije todo puede pasar, el estaba en mi mismo departamento, ambos estudiábamos Medicina y teníamos la mayoría de las clases juntos, haciendo imposible no vernos y aun más que él no se acercara a mí para "_conocerme_" como había dicho.

·

·

-››_**Estás en lo cierto**_-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-_**padre tiene una misión para ti y para Lilian. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde cuando Lilian este con nosotros, ahora prefiero darte un abrazo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.**_‹‹_**-**_y acto seguido se adelanto y me dio un abrazo al que correspondí-

Estaba en lo cierto, la última vez que nos vimos éramos unos adolescentes de 15 años, o al menos esa edad tenía yo, él tenía 2 años más que yo, luego de eso él marcho con su madre a Japón, pero eso no había impedido que tuvieras contacto. Su padre y Aro eran _socios,_ de trabajo y de lo otro también, cuando su padre quería eliminar a alguien contactaba con Aro para que lo resolviera.

-¡Ren!-se escucho a lo lejos y todos los que estaban ahí giraron para ver a la rubia que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, me había olvidado de esta gente-

-››_**Lilian**_-le dijo abriendo los brazos para recibir a Rose-_**te he echado de menos a ti también**_-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y todos hicieron un sonido de sorprendidos-_**parece que tenemos público**_

_**-››Odio a la gente que se inmiscuye en la vida de los demás, parecen no tener vida propia**_‹‹_**-**_dije mirando a mi alrededor-

-Tranquila Bella, tenemos a Ren con nosotras, es normal que nos observen-dijo Rose sonriendo, no sé porque no hablaba en japonés, era mejor, así no nos entendían-

-››_**Tenemos una misión Rose, Ren nos dará la información que necesitamos, vamos**_‹‹_**-**_dije adelantándome para que me siguieran-

-Seguro que no entiende nada, por eso no habla en japonés-escuche a lo lejos un tono burlón que si no fuera por mi buen oído hubiera pasado desapercibido-

-››_**Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no necesitaba hablarlo, odio a las chicas como tú, a las que se burlan de los demás, son el tipo de persona a las que prefiero matar-**_dijo Rose en japonés para que no la entendiera y a la vez para que esa chica captara que lo hablaba y entendía perfectamente-_**y ahora ódiame, porque de tu odio me alimento.**_‹‹-dijo haciendo que la melena le diera de lleno en la cara a la chica-

Los dejo a todos boquiabiertos supongo que por la frialdad con la que la había mirado y esas palabras que aunque ellos no entendieron para nada supusieron que no era nada bueno, en ese momento supieron que aunque siempre sonriera era una chica a la que debían temer.

-¿Vamos?-nos dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y nosotros asentimos-

·

·

Estaba en clase repasando internamente el plan para la misión que teníamos, no era complicada, solo teníamos que robar unos manuscritos que al parecer contenían una información valiosa para el padre de Ren, no era arriesgada, la podía haber hecho sola, pero como Ren había dicho, era mejor ser precavidos, así que nos mandarían a las dos. Si la completábamos con éxito el dinero de la misión seria _20 millones de dólares, _para cada una, una suculenta suma de dinero que no se podía desperdiciar.

-Bella, vamos al descanso-me aviso Edward-

-Sí-dije levantándome y recogiendo mis cosas-

Lo más probable es que nos encontráramos en el comedor con los demás, por alguna extraña razón había entrado en el círculo de amigos de él y mi hermana que era el mismo, aunque había intentado alejarme y no relacionarme con los demás, aunque eso también lo tenía que haber hecho Rose, pero no resulto posible.

-...he aprendido un nuevo truco-nada más oír eso di media vuelta, pero antes de poder marcharme alguien me cogió-

-Belly Bels, no te marches nada más llegar-dijo Rose haciendo un puchero-

-Nuevo truco

-¡Sí!-exclamo Emmett-

-No seré tu ayudante-dije sentándome y quitándole el zumo a Rose-

Aún recordaba el último truco en el que hizo que fuera su ayudante, no sé como todo a cabo en una guerra de comida en la cafetería, menos mal que gracias a mi agilidad esquive varias bandejas y uno que otro postre, ser su ayudante era horroroso.

-Solo necesito a alguien para hipnotizar-dijo muy alegre-

-Yo no

-Ni yo- y se escucho lo mismo antes de que Edward llegara, pobre, seria él-

-Por no haber estado presente serás tú al que hipnotice-dije sacando de vete a saber donde un algo circular-

Nos arrastro a todos hacia la parte trasera del patio, ya que según él se necesitaba silencio, de un momento a otro escuche mi nombre lo que hizo percatarme de lo que decía Emmett y en ese momento no pensé en las demás personas que había a mi alrededor quería lanzarme encima de él y arrancarle la cabeza, pero lo más probable es que eso de la hipnosis no funcionara y volví a mi postura normal.

-1, 2, 3...ya-dijo chasqueando los dedos-

-¿Edward?-dio Alice-¿sientes qué has de seguir a Bella?-pregunta estúpida a mi parecer-

-Porque tendría que...-y se quedo como embobado-iré donde Bella vaya, estaré con ella todo el día

-Está de broma-dije seria-

-A mi no me lo parece...-dijo Jasper, él más tranquilo de todos-

-Dime que es una broma-dije mirándole, pero no parecía él-

-¡Ha funcionado!-grito Emmett-

-Deshipnotízalo- le dije-ahora

-Bueno...es que...-sonreía nerviosamente, no era buena señal-

-Suéltalo grandullón-le dijo Rose cogiéndole del brazo-

-No sé cómo hacerlo, a esa parte del libro no he llegado, aunque sé que se le pasara mañana, solo tiene que pasar todo el día contigo-dijo cuando vio mi mirada-

-Corre-dije antes de abalanzarme sobre él-

·

·

Rose me había quitado de encima de Emm cuando vio que no tenía intención de perdonar lo que había hecho, los demás solo reían, pero yo no, esto no entraba en mis planes, esto arruinaría la misión y no se podía aplazar y Rosalie sabía perfectamente eso y su mirada también la delataba, estaba pensando en que hacer.

-_Seguirás a Bella en todo momento, durante todo el día hasta que acabe.-_Alice repitió lo dicho por Emm-

-Él tendrá que volver a casa-dije razonando-

-Vive conmigo y con Jasper, Bella, no nos preocuparemos si no llega una noche, y por lo que le dije...seguro que va a tu casa

-Aro-carraspee-mi padre, no permitirá que entre en casa y dudo que no se dé cuenta-dije antes de que dijeran algo-así que ahora mismo iras a leer ese libro y desaceras esto-señale a Edward a mi lado-

-El libro...sí

-Dime al menos que no recordara nada mañana-dije esperanzada-

-Te prometo que no lo hará

-Rose

-Lo sé-dijo antes de ponerse de pie-

-Pasaré el resto del día con Edward y la noche-dije a regañadientas-no durare en noquearlo así que si mañana tiene algún golpe no pienso hacerme responsable, le diré que fue tu culpa Emmett McCarty. Nosotras nos marchamos-dije poniéndome de pie y Edward hizo lo mismo-

-Adiós chicos, os contare con todo detalle lo que paso entre mi hermana y Edward-dijo guiñándoles un ojo-Bye bye. Seguiremos con el plan, solo que tenemos una ayuda más-dijo mirándole-

-Ayuda o más problemas.

·

·

Definitivamente esto de la hipnosis era una mierda. Pero el plan seguiría en marcha, solo que con una persona más, esperaba que no ocurriera nada y que él no recordara nada, si no estaríamos en grandes problemas, esta noche veríamos como nos iba la cosa y esperaba que fuera bien.

Pero para empezar íbamos alquilar una habitación de hotel cerca de la mansión a la que teníamos que entrar y luego ataríamos a Edward, sí, era una buena idea.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha, pero que se le pasara por la cabeza a Emmett...xD**

**espero que os alla gustado**

**Nos leemos~~**

**~·J.A·~**


	5. Misión: proteger a Edward

**Misión: proteger a Edward**

**·**

**·**

Rose y yo nos encontrábamos en un hotel, no era una buena opción ya que creo que la recepcionista se pensó que íbamos a...bueno a hacer "eso" ya que nos miro con una cara de terror y asco, pero me importaba poco lo que pensara, aunque a este paso, no sé que era peor, que ella pensara eso o que mi hermana estuviera cantando con Edward, he de añadir que desafinaban mucho, me quedaría sorda a este paso.

─ Edward tráeme un vaso de agua-dije y al instante dejo de cantar-

─ Claro

─ Bella, eso es trampa-dijo Rose haciendo un puchero-

Si es que esto del hipnotismo no estaba tan mal después de todo, Edward hacía todo lo que le pedía, incluso se me cruzo por la cabeza decirle que se tirara por la ventana, pero Rose no me permitió decirlo en voz alta.

─ Con tal de que os calléis todo vale-dije recibiendo el vaso-

─ Que mala. Bueno, prepárate Bella, es la hora.

Dicho esto deje el vaso en la mesa y me arregle la vestimenta, le dije a Edward que bajara y que saliera del hotel, nosotras ya lo haríamos por la ventana, él no llamaba la atención como nosotras y nosotras no teníamos problema alguno en bajar por dicho sitio.

─ La misión proteger a Edward se pone en marcha-dijo Rose sonriendo-

─ Creí que la misión era coger los pergaminos y marcharnos

─ También, pero lo otro queda mejor

Nos encaminamos a la mansión de ese señor, estaba hecha al estilo japonés, una casa tradicional, antes de entrar revisamos los planos para tener claro a donde teníamos que ir, los pergaminos estaban en dos zonas de la casa, unos se encontraban en la caja fuerte que se encontraba en el despacho y los otros en la habitación de esa persona.

Primero iríamos a por los del despacho.

─ Rose, ahora que estamos aquí, como narices pensamos entrar a Edward-dije mirándole-

─ Por la puerta hermanita, es obvio- rodee los ojos-

─ Como si fuera nuestra casa-esta chica cada vez estaba más loca-

─ Desactivare las alarmas, durante 1 hora las cámaras de seguridad, la electricidad, todo, no funcionara y nos darán caza, vamos a tener que estar atentas

Asentí y ella subía por el tejado, escuche el sonido de ella caer encima de alguien y uno que otro golpe más y escuche el _click_, la puerta estaba abierta, la acción comenzaba.

─ Edward, escúchame, tienes que estar en silencio, no hables en ningún momento-le avise y el solo asintió-

─ Tú me besaste

─ ¿Qué?-cuando iba a seguir preguntándole a que se refería Rose nos indico que entráramos-

─ Silencio-nos dijo Rose-

Entramos sin ningún problema, Rose se había encargado de los guardas de la puerta, pero estaba segura que dentro habrían más.

...Uno, dos...y más sonidos se escuchaban cuando caían al suelo como moscas, no estaba siendo difícil, pero estar alerta de que nadie atacara a Edward no era tarea fácil.

─ En marcha-al fin habíamos llegado al despacho-

─ Inserta el código y vayamos a por los otros-dije mirando a los lados por si aparecían más-Edward-dije cuando vi una sombra detrás de él-

Hice un quejido de dolor, había detenido el cuchillo que empuñaba ese hombre, pero no había encontrado otra forma que hacerlo con mi brazo, clavándomelo a mí en vez de a él, cogí una daga de las mías y se la clave en la cabeza.

─ ¿Bella, estás bien?-escuche la voz preocupada de Rose-

─ Abre esa maldita puerta-fue mi única respuesta-

Necesitaba detener la sangre y limpiar la sangre que se estaba derramando, si mi ADN quedaba aquí, me encontraría y no podía permitir eso.

─ Rose, encárgate de lo demás, me quedare aquí con estos pergaminos-dije cogiéndolos con mi mano buena-

─ Tendremos que quemar este sitio, muchos cadáveres y tú sangre, hay que deshacerse de esta casa-dijo mientras cubría mi herida con una camisa y la amarraba-

─ Yo me encargo de eso, vete, no tenemos tiempo, quedan 30 minutos para que la electricidad vuelta-dicho esto se marcho-

─ La cocina

Coloque los pergaminos en la mochila que traía conmigo y me encamine hacia la cocina, cuando llegue comencé a abrir el gas, busque gasolina porque con el gas no sería suficiente, no para mí, hice un camino desde la cocina hasta la salida, más bien lo hizo Edward, yo me estaba encargando de deshacerme de los hombres que aparecían, más de uno se percato que estaba herida en el brazo y no dudaban de atacarme en ese sitio, pero tenía suficiente aguante para soportarlo.

─ Edward quédate aquí fuera, escóndete en los arbustos y no me sigas

Esperaba que lo cumpliera, no había intentado mandarle a hacer ese tipo de cosas, no que me esperara por determinado tiempo, pero esperaba que lo hiciera, no quería una muerte más, no la de un inocente.

─ No, no, no

─ ¿Rose?-pregunte, pero esa era una voz de hombre-

─ Nadie me roba, no a mí-mierda, como narices se dejo atrapar-

─ Siento decirle que los pergaminos están en nuestro poder y que si no la deja, usted también morirá-dije con mis manos en la cintura-

─Muchacha insolente, aquí el que manda soy yo-alzo la voz-

─ Se equivoca, aquí no manda usted-dicho esto lance la daga que acertó en su ojo derecho-acabalo-le dije a Rose-

No tarde mucho en escuchar su cuello crujir.

─ Como pudiste dejar que te atrapara-le dije molesta-

─ Tener un cuchillo en la garganta no es fácil de esquivar ¿sabes?-dije dándome un pequeño empujón-

Menos mal que Edward me había esperado donde le dije, cuando me vio salió de su escondite y se quedo junto a nosotras, le pedí el mechero y ponto se escucho una explosión, iba siendo hora de marcharnos, pero escuchamos unos gritos.

─ Maldita sea Rose, nadie nos informo que había una niña-dije mirándola-

─ No podemos entrar, los bomberos vendrán, la rescataran-incluso ella sabía que no iban poder-

─ A la mierda los bomberos-dije esquivando las llamas-

─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Papá!

─ Tranquila-dije llegando hasta donde ella-

Arranque un trozo de tela e hice que se cubriera la cara, no podía permitir que tragara humo, aunque la pequeña se resistía, normal, no me conocía y dudaba que lo hiciera, al final se tranquilizo y la cargue para marcharnos.

Había mucho humo y la casa no era estable ya, estaba empezando a tragar humo y eso no era bueno, las piernas me flaqueaban, pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que poner a la niña a salvo.

Cuando pensé que me iba a caer, unos brazos me sujetaron.

─ Edward-dije a duras penas-

─ No puedo estar sin ti Bella-la hipnosis, claro-

─ La niña, saca a la niña, es una orden- él la obedecería, al fin de cuentas estaba hipnotizado-

─ Sujétate-me agarro de la mano y me arrastro con él-

Se supone que me tenía que obedecer, porque...porque no cumplió esa orden, ¿la hipnosis no funcionaba?, no, seguro que no era eso, porque él no debía saber quién era yo, seguro que sería porque tenía que estar conmigo o alguna cosa absurda por el estilo, él seguía hipnotizado, seguro.

─ ¡Al fin!-dijo agarrándome Rose-cuando me di cuenta, él ya había salido a tu rescate

─ La niña-dije dando grandes bocanadas de aire-

─ Está bien, Bella. Vayámonos, hemos perdido tiempo-dije levantándome-

Edward me cogió en brazos, sin decirle nada, estaba empezando a pensar que la hipnosis estaba dejando de funcionar y volvía en sí, pero eso sería lo peor que podía pasar, porque eso significaría su muerte.

─ Siéntate-dije en un susurro-Edward, siéntate-

Creí ver en su mirada desconcierto, pero hizo lo que le dije, sentándose en el suelo conmigo encima, eso era buena señal ¿no?, significaba que aún estaba hipnotizado.

─ Bella, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacer estupideces.-me dijo Rose-Cárgala-le pidió Rose, pero no hizo caso-

─ Llévame en brazos Edward-le pedí yo y obedeció-

Sentí un gran alivio, no recordaría anda, eso era bueno.

Entramos por la puerta de emergencia, no estábamos en condiciones de subir por la ventana y mucho menos de entrar por la puerta principal, así que lo que quedaba era la puerta de emergencia.

Rose me mando a darme una ducha y a Edward también, los dos estábamos en malas condiciones, por un momento pensé que quería que nos ducháramos juntos, pero luego recordé que había otro lavabo y no me preocupe.

El brazo escocía, cuando acabe y la herida estaba limpia, Rose comenzó a cocerme el brazo, tendría que inventar alguna excusa para mañana en la Universidad.

─ Listo-dijo vendándome el brazo-al menos la misión proteger a Edward se cumplió-sonrió-

─ Por su culpa salí herida, le matare mañana-dije acostándome boca arriba-mira como duerme-dije girando mi cabeza-

─ Está cansando, nosotras también deberíamos dormir. Descansa Bella

Dicho esto, apago la luz, tenía razón, mañana, teníamos clases─ y al menos yo y Edward empezábamos a las 10.00h, algo que agradecía─, Rose según me había dicho tenía que estar a las 8.00h, así que no la vería hasta el descanso, donde seguro se inventaría alguna tontería de que hicimos Edward y yo, tenía que estar preparada para escuchar los comentario de Emmett y de todos en general.

Edward Cullen, eres un dolor de cabeza, pero al menos habíamos podido cumplir la misión.

Y tú no recordarías nada o eso quería creer.

_Buenas noches, Edward._

Y con este pensamiento me dormí, hoy había sido una larga noche.

* * *

_**Yo también quiero a un Edward que haga lo que yo le digo *-* seria..asdfasdf :$ xD**_

_**nos leemos en el proximo!**_

_**espero vuestra opinión sobre el cap . **_

_**Bye~~**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	6. Jacok Black, alias: chucho guárdian

_**Gracias a los que seguís mis historias y a vuestros comentarios**_

_**me hacéis feliz *o***_

_**Sin más os dejo leer **_

* * *

**Jacob Black, alias: chucho guardián**

**·**

**·**

_Pii, pii, pii_

De un manotazo tire mi despertador al suelo, pero antes de eso no atine a apagarlo así que siguió sonando, harta de ese sonido tan molesto me dispuse a levantarme a apagarlo, de paso mire la hora, las nueve.

Deje el despertador en sitio y me volví a tumbar en la cama, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior me asaltaron y recordé mi brazo, dirigí mi vista a este, pero mi vista se desvió al cuerpo que tenía a mi lado del cual no me había percatado hasta ahora.

─ Qué demonios haces aquí-cuestione con la ceja alzada-

─Mhm...-oí a la persona que tenía al lado-

─ Despierta-dije empujándole haciéndole caer de la cama, de MI cama-

─ ¡Qué sucede!-dijo levantándose del suelo y mirando en todas direcciones-

A cualquiera eso le hubiera parecido cómico, pero yo no había nacido con el don de la risa así que seguí en mi postura de **no-me-importa-nada-y-no-me-hace-gracia-nada.**

─ Qué hacías en mi cama-cuestione de nuevo-

─ ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-respondió con otra pregunta, pero punto para él-

─ Emmett te hipnotizo, pasaste todo el santo día de ayer conmigo, como un perro faldero he de añadir y no me quedo más opción que quedarnos en este hotel a dormir-resumí lo ocurrido-

─ Tú y yo...

─ No, solos no, Rosalie estuvo con nosotros, pero ella tenía clases, así que se fue antes-dije levantándome al fin y yendo a la pequeña cocina que había-

No por nada era una suite de lujo, tenía que tener de todo.

─ Ahora respóndeme, qué hacías en mi cama, le formule de nuevo.

─ Creo que Rose me levanto y me dijo que me acostara ahí-señalo la cama-estaba medio dormido así que hice lo que me dijo.

─ Nunca hay que hacerle caso a Rose, está loca-dije sirviendo dos tazas de café-prepárate, en cuarenta minutos tenemos que estar en clase, te llevare en coche. Destino, clase de anatomía-dijo lo último para mí misma-

─ ¿Has sincronizado tu reloj?-dijo con la taza de café en la mano-

Tenía esa costumbre, solía sincronizar el reloj en las misiones, cuando practicaba, así que al final se me había quedado esa manía, pero tenía que tener cuidado, no podía levantar sospechas.

─ Cosas mías-fue mi sencilla respuesta-

─ Tu brazo-lo señalo-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Fallo, no había concordado mi versión con la de Rosalie, si ella decía una cosa y yo otra levantaríamos sospechas.

─ Me corte...con el cuchillo-dije mirando la encimera-ayer preparando la cena, Rose se giro con el cuchillo en mano y me corto sin querer, un corte de nada, pero ella es exagerada-dije por el vendaje-

─ Espero que no te duela-dijo pasando su mano por la venda-

─ No me duele.

Después de eso él entro al baño y cuando escuche la llave de la ducha abrirse le envié un mensaje a Rose diciendo lo que me había inventado por mi corte, esperaba que ella no hubiera dicho nada, luego de eso, yo hice lo mismo que él, con la diferencia que me tuve que poner una funda en el brazo para que no se mojara el vendaje.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes, la poca gente que había en el estacionamiento nos quedaba mirando, pero ignore las miradas y nos dirigimos juntos a clase.

─ Señorita Vulturi, ¿qué le sucedió en el brazo?-pregunto el profesor al acabar la clase-

─ Un corte y es Swan-dije marchándome-

Por alguna razón sentía que no tenía que ir a la cafetería, se supone que los chicos tendrían que estar en sus clases ya que la mía o mejor dicho nuestra había acabado a las doce, así que no tenía que sentirme así, pero mi presentimiento de que no tenía que ir se hizo verdadero, ahí estaban ellos, nuestros _amigos_, sentados en la mesa de siempre, riendo.

─ Me gustaría haberlos visto dormir juntos-escuche cuando llegue su lado-

─ ¡Mirar!-de la nada Rose saco una foto-

La mataría, ahora ya sabía porque le había pedido a Edward que durmiera conmigo, pero también tenía ganas de matar a Edward, porque narices le hace caso a la loca asesina que tengo de hermana.

─ Rose-dije sentándome en la silla-

─ Bellita-dijo guardando la foto-¿has dormido bien?-cambio de tema-

─ Dame esa foto-sisee-

─ Pero estáis tan bien juntos-hablo Alice-

─ Seguro que estaréis cansados de haberle dado al tema toda la noche-dijo pícaramente Emm-

─ ¿Cómo?-a veces Edward me parecía inocente y a la vez tonto-

─ ¿Vosotros no tendríais qué estar en clase?-les pregunte mirándolos a cada uno-

─ Nuestros profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para no venir-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros-

─ Bueno cuéntanos, Edward,-hablo Emm-¿qué tal es Bella en la cama?-ante dicha mención todos pudimos apreciar como Edward escupía el zumo-

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y Rose le dio un pequeño golpe a Emm y le sonrió, mi hermana estaba muy cariñosa con él últimamente, no era buena señal.

─ No hicimos nada, Rose se lo ha inventado todo-dije mirándola acosadoramente-

─ ¿Y la foto?-pregunto Alice esperanzada-

─ Rose es muy buena haciendo creer a la gente cosas que no son, engaño a Edward para que se acostara en mi cama mientras estaba medio dormido y aprovecho para hacer la foto-dije sin importancia y se desilusionaron-

─ Aunque no recuerdo que paso ayer, estoy seguro que no hicimos nada, creo...-dijo lo último dudoso-

─ Tú qué quieres, arreglar las cosas o empeorarlas-le dije con el ceño fruncido-

─ Cavaras tu propia tumba chaval-se escucho una voz de chico detrás de nosotros-

─ ¡Jacob!-dije al verle y me levante para darle un abrazo-

─ Chucho-se escucho como escupía cada palabra Rose-

─ Barbie-le respondió de igual manera él-

─ Un pajarillo me conto que el viejo os a dado libertad, tenía que verlo por mi mismo-dijo sonriéndome-

─ Disculpar el momento tan emotivo, pero ¿quién eres?-cuestiono Alice-

─ Soy Jacob Black, gusto en conocerla señorita-le dijo dándole un beso en la mano-

─ Tienes babas de chucho, límpiate-dijo Rose cogiendo una servilleta-

─ No dejes que toque, podría contagiarte su estupidez-hablo Jacob-

Este par nunca habían sido buenos amigos y todo ocurrió por una muñeca, Jacob le quito la cabeza a la muñeca preferida de Rose y desde ese momento Rose le odio a muerte, en cambio él y yo nos tratábamos bien.

─ Dejaros de tonterías-les dije a ambos cuando empezaron a matarse con la mirada-

─ A que se debe tu visita chucho, dudo que sea simplemente por eso-hablo Rose-

─ Digamos que me veréis por aquí y por casa más seguido.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Aro me pidió que os cuidara-con decir eso, Rose y yo lo captamos enseguida-

─ Un chuco de guardián, estupendo-dijo Rose alzando las manos-

─ Alguien con quien entrenar-dijo yo entusiasmada-genial

─ La diversión a llegado chicas-dijo mientras me pasaba el brazo por el hombro-

Los chicos nos miraban y casi podía apreciar el interrogante que tenían encima de la cabeza al no saber de que hablábamos, les dije que era un amigo lejano y que nuestro _padre,_ le había contratado como guardián o guardaespaldas para nosotras y al ya conocernos no suponía ningún problema. Él añadió que eso venía de familia y más tonterías más que no cabe añadir.

Ahora solo quedaba ver cómo iba a lidiar con estos dos en casa.

Esperaba que no me dieran dolores de cabeza.

* * *

**_Lalalalala~~ Sí, se que mis efectos de despertador son una caca, pero es lo que hay xD_**

**_espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo._**

**_Bye, bye_**

**_~·J.A·~_**


	7. Carreras: 1º parte

**_Asdfasdf_**

**_ gracias a la persona anónimo que me dejo los reviews me hace feliz *o* me alegra que te haya gustado la historia ^^_**

**_Quería deciros que mi portatil murio y tal y que puede que tarde algo en actualizar pero que lo haré._**

**_Sin más os dejo leer_**

* * *

**_Carreras: 1º parte_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

― ¡Chuco, deja mis tacones!

― ¡Haces mucho ruido, rubia teñida!

― ¡No soy teñida!

― ¡Silencio!-grite cansada de esos dos-

― ¡Ella/Él comenzó!-gritaron los dos a la vez-

― Me da igual quien comenzó, como no os calléis, juro que…-no continúe ya que Aro apareció en la sala-

― Alguien me diría porque mis hermosas hijas y su guardaespaldas están gritando en mi sala-cuestiono-

― Nada por lo que preocuparse padre-le contesto Rose-

Desde que Jacob estaba en casa era un caos, siempre discutiendo con Rose, no paraban ni un instante, y eso era un dolor de cabeza constante, nosotras sabíamos que no necesitábamos a nadie quien nos protegiera, pero había que guardar apariencias y ser las delicadas _hijas, _ del señor Vulturi, implicaba tener guardaespaldas que supiera lo que nosotras hacíamos y obviamente ser de confianza.

Aro volvió a hablar sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

― Tengo una misión para vosotras y para ti también Jacob-el susodicho sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Rose le asesinaba con la mirada-os tenéis que infiltrar en una carrera ilegal, vuestro objetivo es este hombre-dijo señalando al hombre de la foto-. Mandaré a Félix para que os de más detalles yo me tengo que ausentar por motivos de trabajo. Buena suerte chicos-dijo antes de irse-

― Que emocionante-dijo Jake-

― Por una vez concuerdo contigo, conducir coches a toda velocidad será lo mejor-le secundo Rose y yo pensé que esto no estaba bien-

― Habláis como si fuera algo bueno, vamos a matar a alguien, no a festejar una fiesta-les dije y ellos agacharon la mirada-

― Bella, si siempre nos ponemos a pensar así, nos volveríamos locos-hablo Jake-

― Pero es la verdad-seguí yo- somos asesinos, tú te has alegrado porque vendrás en una misión con nostras y Rose porque conducirá a una velocidad que no está permitida, pensamos en ese tipo de cosas en vez de lo que haremos de verdad, matar-concluí yo-

― Estas muy sensible hoy…-ese era Jake-

― Estará en sus días-prosiguió Rose-

― Sera mejor que nos alejemos de ella, tal vez se ponga a llorar.

― Por una vez que no discutís y os ponéis en mi contra, os odio-siseé entre dientes-

― Nos quieres, somos irresistibles, bueno, al menos yo-cuando Jake dijo eso recibió un golpe de parte de Rose-¡Rubia teñida!

― ¡Chucho maloliente!

― Ya estamos otra vez.

Decidí dejarles solo mientras se soltaban esa sarta de insultos tan propios de ellos y me fui a mi habitación.

Pero cuando iba a tumbarme en mi cama a leer un buen libro mi móvil sonó, había recibido un mensaje, algo que me sorprendió, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue al ver de quien se trataba.

_Buenas Bella,_

_Espero que no hayas olvidado que te voy a recoger._

_Exactamente en 5 minutos estaré en tu casa._

_Te espero en la puerta._

_Edward._

Mierda.

Se me había olvidado completamente el trabajo en pareja que tenía con Edward, me calce mis zapatos, cogí la primera chaqueta que vi por si luego tenía frio y baje las escaleras corriendo, aunque las subí de la misma manera cuando me di cuenta que me olvidaba la mochila.

― Rose, nos encontraremos en el lugar de la carrera, dile a Félix que me mande los datos a mi móvil-salí de la puerta antes de dejarla contestar-

Y justo como él había dicho, me estaba esperando apoyado sobre su volvo.

― Hola Bella-dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, acto que hizo estremecerme-te envié un mensaje, justo como me dijiste

― Sí, gracias por recordarlo-le dedique una sonrisa sincera-

― Iremos a mi casa, mis padres no están y estaremos tranquilos.

― Perfecto.

El transcurso a su casa fue tranquilo, hablábamos sobre nuestro trabajo, como lo haríamos y ese tipo de cosas, nada fuera de lo inusual.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me sorprendí al ver lo hermosa que era, sus padres tenían buen gusto y alague la construcción de su casa, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que sabía bastantes cosas de ese tipo.

― Subiremos a mi cuarto, ¿te apetece algo de beber?-me pregunto amablemente-

― Por ahora no, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Empezamos con nuestro trabajo de _Anatomía humana,_ algo realmente fácil si sabes cómo y si tienes a la pareja ideal con quien hacerlo, él busco algunos datos en su ordenador, mientras yo miraba los libros sobre anatomía que me había dejado, me sentí realmente relajada, estar en su casa era totalmente diferente a estar en la mía, con los gritos de Rose y Jake cada dos por tres que estresaban a cualquiera.

Tan rápido se paso el tiempo que no me di cuenta de que había recibido el mensaje de Félix diciéndome la hora y el lugar y mucho menos de la hora que era, las cinco y media, llevaba 2 horas con él y el ruido de mi barriga le hizo saber a él que tenía hambre.

― Lo siento-me disculpe avergonzada-

― Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos-dijo dándome la mano-

Por extraño que pareciese sentí una corriente cuando cogí su mano, algo que no había sentido con nadie, ni con…_él._

Moví mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, serían cosas mías lo más probable.

― No sabía que tenías piscina-dije observando por la puerta corrediza que tenía-

― No es que hayas observado muy bien la casa-dijo sonriéndome-

― _Touché_-le respondí-

Me preparó un mini bocadillo y me sirvió un zumo e hizo lo mismo para él, me habló sobre sus padres y a que se dedicaban y porque había decidió estudiar medicina.

― ¿Y tú?

― Yo...por alguien, decidí estudiar medicina por una persona cercana-fue mi respuesta y creo que supo que no quería hablar del tema, porque no pregunto más-hace buen día todavía.

Moví la puerta corrediza y salí afuera, hacía un poco de aire, pero con el sol se estaba bien, aunque pronto llegaría el invierno.

― Qué tal si nos damos un chapuzón-dijo cogiéndome por sorpresa-

― Ni se te ocurra Edward-dije revolviéndome en sus brazos-Edward Cullen bájame-quise sonar autoritaria y enfadada, pero mi sonrisa me delataba-

― El agua no mata Bella.

Cuando hizo ademán de tirarme, me solté de su agarre posicionándome en su espalda mientras me agarraba de su cuello y mis piernas le rodeaban.

― No es bueno meterse conmigo Edward-dije en su oído-

― Co―

No lo deje continuar ya que ahora se encontraba en el agua y yo me estaba riendo de él.

― No tiene gracia Isabella-le gruñí en respuesta, no me gustaba que me llamaran así- ¿me ayudas?

― Dame la mano.

Grave error, no sé cómo no supe lo que iba a pasar, ¡era una asesina!, debía saber lo que iba a suceder. Ahora yo también estaba empanada y era él el que se reía de mí.

― Idiota-dije salpicándole-

― Gracias-dijo haciéndome lo mismo-

Nos la pasamos así un buen rato, por una vez me estaba divirtiendo y no había pensado en lo que tenía que hacer esta noche.

Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones hundiéndome y cuando me soltó comencé a toser un poco, me había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

― Lo siento Bella-dijo preocupado-será mejor que salgamos, empieza a refrescar.

― Espera-le hundí-te la debía

― Tramposa, pero no te haré nada, que a este paso no salimos de aquí-le sonreí y asentí-vamos

Cuando salimos de la piscina notamos el frío que hacía, pero cometimos otro error―que yo cometa dos errores en un mismo día era algo difícil de creer―en vez de ir despacio estábamos corriendo, y al correr con nuestros zapatos mojados hizo que me resbalara y para no caerme, me cogiera lo que tenía a mano, que era él.

Me iba a dar un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero en vez de sentir el frio suelo sentí algo similar, pero no tan duro, el pecho de Edward.

― Lo lamento, no suelo ser tan torpe-dije asegurándome que no tuviera nada-

― Tranquila Bella-dijo cogiendo mi mano que le examinaba-estoy bien.

― Menos mal-dije aliviada-

Poso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio y de mis labios surco una sonrisa.

Vi su rostro acercarse al mío y no me moví de mi sitio, no sabía qué era lo que esperaba pero no me podía mover y escuche algo, le escuche a _él: Te quiero._

Esas simples palabras y _su_ voz hicieron que saliera de mi ensimismamiento y me alejara de Edward.

― Será, será mejor que busquemos algo para secarnos-dije levantándome-

― Tienes razón

Me paso una toalla y le agradecí, era un momento algo incomodo, pero gracias al cielo el sonido de un claxon nos advirtió de la llegada de alguien y creo que sabía quién era.

― Tengo que irme, me han venido a buscar-dije levantándome-

― Oh, está bien, nos vemos en clase supongo.-hizo ademán de acercarse, pero creo que prefirió no hacerlo- Adiós Bella

― Adiós Edward.

Me dio mi mochila y mi móvil y pude apreciar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Rose y un mensaje de Félix diciéndome que venía a verme, así que estaba en lo cierto, salude a Félix y me subí al coche con él, por el retrovisor pude ver como Edward entraba en su casa luego de que el coche se pusiera en marcha, hoy iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

_**Tachan!**_

_**Hasta aquí este cap**_

_**nos leemos en el próximo**_

_**Bye ~~**_

_**~·J.A·~**_


	8. Carrera: 2º parte

**Carrera: 2º parte**

**·**

**·**

Me cambie en el coche, aunque no iba a ponerme ninguna peluca ni nada por el estilo, dudaba mucho que la gente en esos sitios nos tomara en cuenta o supieran quienes éramos para que nos descubrieran.

Mi vestimenta constaba de una blusa de tirantes, con mi fiel cazadora encima, la temporada de otoño estaba empezando y no quería resfriarme, me puse unos jeans ajustado al cuerpo y mis botas.

Cuando llegue a mi destino vi a Rose al lado de dos coches ―que no eran los nuestros― supongo que no querrán que si sucede algo describan nuestros coches y nos encuentren.

― El tuyo es el _Mitsubishi Eclipse_. –Dijo mientras me daba sus llaves- Mientras tú estabas ocupada, me dieron unas pequeñas clases de cómo iban, están tuneados, tienen una pequeña pantalla donde nos dice donde esta nuestro querido Laurent, su coche tiene un localizador, por si intenta escapar. –Todo eso me lo explicaba mientras observaba el coche-

Según había leído ese tal Laurent ya tenía que estar muerto, pero alguien no hizo bien su trabajo, _Victoria, _esa traidora le dejo vivo y nadie sabe porque, ahora nos tocaba a nosotras acabar su trabajo.

Rose me dijo que estaban programados para correr más y que si alguien nos estaba ganando podríamos utilizar un pequeño botón para acelerar mucho más, _óxido nitroso,_ me dijo que tenían nuestros coches, no quise averiguar más, tampoco me interesaba.

·

·

― Nuevas corredoras, interesante.-nos dijo un chico acercándose-¿os interesaría correr, contra mí?

― No nos interesa –habló Rose-

― Puede que a ella no, pero a mí sí–dije acercándome a él-

― Bella, no estamos para esto –dijo mientras me cogía del brazo-

― Rose, quiero estrenar el coche, además, así veo cómo funciona y me gano otro coche –dije mientras observaba a mi oponente-

― Crees que me ganaras, que graciosa eres, de acuerdo, si tu ganas te llevas mi coche, pero si gano yo, aparte de tu coche, tendrás una cita conmigo.

― Ahora eres tú el gracioso-dije sonrié .

Los dos nos pusimos en la marca de salida y nuestros motores comenzaron rugir, cada vez con más ferocidad, Rose hizo los honores de darnos nuestra salida, _1…2…3! _En el instante que dijo ese número, los dos nos pusimos en marcha, he de admitir que era bastante bueno, pero yo lo era más, no por nada había competido en una que otra carrera anteriormente ―obviamente Rose ni Aro sabían de eso―, pero a este chico no lo había visto en ningún circuito que hubiera hecho, pero bueno, poco interesaba.

Aunque no iba a gastar mi óxido nitroso en él, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

En un giro intento sacarme de la carretera, _grave error_, si lo había hecho una vez probablemente si me veía como una competencia podría volver a intentarlo y dicho y hecho.

A nada de llegar a la meta, volvió al ataque, pero esta vez fui más rápida, frene, haciendo que no me diera y perdiera el control de su coche, cosa que aproveche para adelantarle y obviamente haciendo que ganara, al menos tendría un coche nuevo.

― Maldita sea…-lo escuche farfullar-

― Mi coche.-dije extendiendo la mano para que me diera las llaves-

― ¡B…!-empezó Rose, pero no acabo, sabía que decir nuestros nombre a grito no estaría bien- vamos-dijo señalando con la cabeza a nuestro objetivo-

Las dos dirigimos nuestras miradas a él y parece que se percató de eso, al parecer nos había reconocido, o al menos en cierta manera, ya que se subió en su coche como alma que lleva el diablo y arranco.

_Mierda._

Olvide la carrera, olvide que había ganado un coche y me subí al mío para seguirle, este no se iba a escapar dos veces y menos si era mi objetivo.

·

·

― Bella, tenemos que cortarle el paso- escuche la voz de Rose-

― Bonitos intercomunicadores-dije colocándome el auricular en la oreja-

― ¿Qué tal tu cita con Edward?

―Como narices…No fue una cita, estudiábamos-le aclare-

― Ya claro. A la derecha.-dijo cambiando de tema-

― Este no se me escapa-dije acelerando-

― Bella no seas imprudente.

― Es mi segundo nombre-dije acelerando lo más que podía-

Ignore lo que me decía, más bien me quite el auricular.

Lo tenía al lado, le podía ver claramente y cuando vi que hizo amago de pulsar un botón, embestí contra él, tal era la velocidad a la que íbamos que nuestros coches dieron unas cuentas vueltas en el asfalto, el suyo volcó y gracias al cielo el mío no.

Aún no veía a Rose, así que supuse que me tocaría acabar a mí con él.

Salí del coche y me acerque al suyo, él comenzaba a salir del suyo gateando.

― Se acabó la carrera.-dije acercándome-

― Isabella…-pronuncio mi nombre-

― Como sabes mi nombre. Habla-dije levantándole del suelo-

― _Ella_ dijo que vendrías a por mí, Victoria.

― Qué sabes tú de esa traidora.

― Es una vieja amiga-dijo mientras lo empujaba contra el coche-y he de decirte antes de que me mates, que tendrías que comprobar tu trabajo dos veces antes de marcharte del lugar de los hechos, me refiero a cuando creíste haber matado a Victoria por arrebatarte a tu amor.-esto no podía ser verdad-

― Esa arpía está muerta y enterrada, yo misma la mate.-dije entre dientes-

― Creíste haberla matado querida, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, tendrías que empezar a buscar respuestas.-antes de sacarle más información un disparo en su cabeza hizo que me fuera imposible-

― No tenías que hablar con el enemigo-dijo Rose guardando su arma-

― Lo que me decía, _Victoria…_está muerta y enterrada, ¿verdad?-le pregunte acercándome a ella-

― Eso lo tienes que saber tú mejor que nadie, tú la mataste.

― Dímelo, quiero oírlo, dime que está muerta.

― Bella, yo…

― ¡Maldita sea Rose!-dije golpeando el coche- ¡Dilo!

― Ese día, no estabas sola, cuando estabas luchando contra ella, había alguien más.

― Quién-le pregunte-

― Tanya, ella estaba observando la pelea, ella es la única que sabe lo que paso, ella lo sabe todo, yo no puedo darte la información que me pides, no se mucho más de lo ese hombre te acaba de contar.

― Pero lo sabías, sabías que seguía viva. Esa _zorra _se ha ocultado bien, la buscaré, y cuando la encuentre, acabare con ella.- ―dije apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos-

― Ese era un motivo por el que no quería decirte que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera viva-me dijo Rose cabizbaja-

― ¡Le mato!-le grite- mato a la persona que amaba Rose, ella merece morir, merece sufrir.

― Cuando sepas la verdad de todo, desearas no saberla Bella, esa verdad te destrozara.

No me importaba nada, no me importaba lo que me acababa de decir Rose, si Tanya ―una de nuestras _hermanas_― sabía algo, tenía que saberlo, porque la muerte de él no sería en vano.

Porque _Victoria _mato a la persona que amaba.

_Riley._

* * *

**_TACHAN!xD_**

**_asdfasdf Tanya tiene la llave de todo esto (?) bueno no se si es una llave, pero de que sabe algo,lo sabe._**

**_Espero haberos dejado con la intriga de algo e.é_**

**_espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Bye_**

**_~·J.A·~_**


End file.
